User talk:ExtremeSSJ4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan GMA Created Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Soul eater111 (Talk) 07:23, April 21, 2011 Welcome to the wiki my friend. The person who found this wiki, is Kuro Selas. He has been absent for a few days, because he is sick. Just to let you know... I am the rollback for this wiki, Soul_eater111 is the sysop, or administrator, and Kuro is the founder/bureucrat (can't remember how to spell it). I am also the Grammar Guy, meaning if you have any pages that need grammar checking, let me know, and I'll do it for ya! If ya have anymore questions, go ahead, and leave it on my talk page. Your Mistake is my Job Intake 17:32, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Well...nice to have a new member around, pleasure to meet you ExtermeSSj4, name is soul_eater111 just call me Soul for short. I just wanted to say hey personally and i do hope you have a great time while you are here. Anyways welcome and hope to speak to you soon if have questions just ask Titiuambardock, Kuro (he's out in visititing countrys) and myself. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 20:41, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello ExtremeSSJ4 Welcome to the Fan GMAC wiki. We are very pleased to have you here. Like you've heard I'm the creator of this wiki but lately I've been way first because I've been ill and now because I went on a trip (that is related with this illness but well enough of the sad stuff). We've spoken in the Dragon Ball Fanon wiki and you made me part of the What if team, sorry not to have answered you sooner I would like to create the article you told me but I'll be extremely busy in the next two weeks or so, after that I think I can start creating it. Well if you need anything let me know and I'll be glad to help. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 23:18, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok selas no prob, I am also traveling so I am also kind of busy. I am going to be using a phone so if you leave a message on my talk page you are probably going to answered in a couple of minutes and thanks for the welcome guys -ExtremeSSj4 There is this website DestructiveDisk showed me, http://cooltext.com/. It's where he got his logos, and where some of mine came from. There are other ways to make logos, but this is my main way. If you have Microsoft, you can use Paint to make a logo. Good luck. Your Mistake is my Job Intake 20:47, April 24, 2011 (UTC) For some reason, the link doesn't work. I don't know what happened, but I apologize greatly. Try to ask DD himself for it, maybe I got the link wrong. Again, I apologize. Your Mistake is my Job Intake 20:52, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the links. I'll bookmark them so I can get to them faster. Your Mistake is my Job Intake 21:33, April 28, 2011 (UTC) K -ExtremeSSJ4 02:01, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Extreme. Both Kuro, and I agreed to the "What If" page. Go ahead, and begin with the opening procedures (creating page ect.). Let's get this community project on the road. Your Mistake is my Job Intake 20:10, May 4, 2011 (UTC) K ExtremeSSJ4 04:44, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Logo Hello ExtremeSSJ4 To add the logo you'll have to go to theme designer, woodmark, pick a graphic woodmark and it will be your logo. BTW what's the name of your wiki? Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 09:00, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I remembered right after I asked. I'm so tire...heading for bed right now. I've already taken a look at the wiki it looks very interesting I'll try to help out as soon as I get some time off. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 23:53, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Torneo di Fad I know thanks, I created the page a few minutes ago and posted it on the contest page. I thought it was a fight between original characters though... =/. I should have read the rules XD. The storyline part of the page is very short since most of the story is in the Darknight page. Best regards —'Kuro Selas'[[User_talk:Kuro Selas|talk]] 21:27, June 18, 2011 (UTC)